


Последствия

by BloodyLadyMary



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyLadyMary/pseuds/BloodyLadyMary
Summary: После визита на Галлифрей Доктор видит сожженную Мастером планету.Ей отчаянно нужно найти его, чтобы поговорить. Но готова ли она к разговору по душам?
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Последствия

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте имеются отсылки на олдскул и расширенную вселенную — пьеса Master и проза The Dark Path.  
> Сцена в промежутке между 2 и 5 серией, когда Доктор искала Мастера.  
> Написано под взвинченным состоянием в ожидании финала s12e10. Автор решил, что если эти два космических идиота не могут поговорить, то надо взять дело в свои руки и дать им выговориться.

Доктор давно перестала помнить, когда ей снились нормальные сны, которые видели обычные галлифрейцы. Вот уже много столетий это было подобно муке. Когда сны все же приходили к ней, она видела, как друзья покидали ее. Она видела Билл, ставшую киберчеловеком, потому что она медлила, и какие-то секунды в верхней части корабля оказались месяцами на нижних этажах, где Билл ждала ее. Видела Адрика, смирившегося со своей участью на неисправном корабле, видела Астрид, рассеявшуюся в межзвездном пространстве, и Линду, погибшую на Спутнике Пять, прежде чем они с ней успели толком познакомиться. И Дженни, к которой она только успела привыкнуть, которой хотела показать звезды и новые миры. Она видела их всех, когда сны прорывались в ее сознание. И даже транс не мог надолго спасти.

Доктор боялась даже подумать о том, сколько еще живых существ успело погибнуть из-за нее, скольких она смогла спасти, а о смертях скольких даже не подозревала. Это было ее личное проклятие, крест, который она несла сквозь время и пространство. Компаньоны, которые становились друзьями и делали ее лучше, чтобы потом вселенная совершила ответный удар, забирая их у нее.

А еще Доктор видела горящий Галлифрей. На этот раз уже не от ее руки, а того, кого считала самым близким и самым далеким во вселенной. Дымящиеся развалины Цитадели посреди красной пустоши… Она была не в силах вернуться туда снова, чтобы еще раз увидеть собственными глазами. Но она видела лица тех, кто должен был быть на Галлифрее, когда Мастер…

Именно в этот момент острый укол совести пронзил ее душу меж сердец. Вина и что-то еще, давно забытое, похороненное в самых сокровенных и дальних уголках памяти. Оно подобно червоточине разъедало ее изнутри, когда она спала. Ее счастье, что она Повелитель Времени, и на сон хватало около часа примерно раз в два дня по меркам Земли. Потому что больше спать было бы просто невыносимо.

Больше у нее не было ориентира, куда бежать. Она не хотела путешествий, которые могли бы встряхнуть ее, дали бы возможность в очередной раз закрыть на все глаза. Пусть ненадолго, пусть это был самообман, но она отодвинула бы мысли в дальний уголок ее ноющей души. Она слишком многих теряла, слишком долго. Слишком болезненно и бесповоротно. Она устала от этого.

Доктор была опасностью для всех и в то же время увлекательным приключением. Забавным пришельцем с погибшей планеты. Теперь уже точно погибшей. Путешествующей по пространству и времени в синей будке, спасающей жизни, вмешивающейся, когда кто-то хочет изменить историю или нуждается в том, чтобы его вовремя осекли, пока не случилось что-нибудь непоправимое и ужасное, способное разрушить привычный уклад вселенной.

Высадив Яз, Грэма и Райана в Шеффилде, она задала координаты, поместив ТАРДИС в космическое пространство солнечной системы Сол, чтобы быть подальше от спутников, которые, Доктор была уверена, так и будут стоять на улице и не двигаться с места, пока ТАРДИС не дематериализуется. Еще не хватало, чтобы им в голову взбрела какая-нибудь идея, и они вернулись. Это было бы слишком больно, стало бы последней каплей, после которой Доктор бы уже не смогла соврать, что с ней все в порядке.

Доктор меланхолично взглянула на монитор — с орбиты вокруг Солнца, находящейся примерно между Землей и Венерой, где даже астероиды появляются крайне редко вместе с космическими зондами землян, виднелся почти незаметный крохотный голубой шарик в обрамлении усеянного звездами космоса, засасывающего в себя, словно пустота, непроглядно глухого и пустого. Уж здесь-то до нее точно никто не сможет добраться, втянув в очередную авантюру. Ей нужен небольшой перерыв, чтобы обдумать свой следующий побег от реальности. Что-то изменить, как-то остановить этот непрекращающийся поток событий. Дать себе пищу для размышлений, не покидая при этом ТАРДИС, ведь потом она может вернуться в Шеффилд тот же момент времени, в который покинула его, никто даже не заметит ее отсутствия.

Возможно, ей стоило заняться загадкой, которую оставил Мастер. Что-то, что отвлекло бы ее…

Нет, слишком рано. Слишком поспешно. Она никогда не успевала толком оплакать свои потери, сейчас ей нужна тишина и много времени, чтобы понять, как примирить пустоту, которая с каждым приключением все больше ширилась внутри нее.

Время было так быстротечно, она еще не успела разменять свое третье тысячелетие, но давно уже перевалила за окончательную двенадцатую регенерацию, получив новый цикл. Для обычного Повелителя Времени это было бы просто возмутительно. Для Мастера это было бы смешно, потому что число его смертей уже давно перевалило за количество смертей Доктора.

Она невольно поежилась, хотя и не ощущала холода. Сейчас она уже почти ничего не чувствовала, кроме тоски. Доктор не хотела уже ничего под гнетом воспоминаний, и уж тем более не хотела спать или впадать в транс, хотя после последних приключений довольно сильно устала.

С момента как голограмма Мастера появилась в ТАРДИС, Доктор невольно чувствовала его присутствие. Парадоксальное, чудовищное заблуждение, поскольку такого просто не могло быть. Чувство вины разъедало ее изнутри за то, что она не смогла вовремя остановить Мисси на мондасианском корабле, не узнала, что с ней стало после. У нее было столько возможностей спасти Мастера от самого себя, задержаться, понять истинную причину его ненависти, которую она так и не смогла искоренить, хоть и старалась наладить с Мисси взаимопонимание.

Если бы у Доктора вошло в привычку говорить с собой откровенно, то ненависть Мастера была вполне понятна. Вот только она никогда не озвучивала ее себе, не позволяла даже думать о ней, не обличала в слова, хоть и могла обдумывать сотни мыслей одновременно. Это казалось даром на грани с проклятьем. Так почему не сейчас? Когда она больше, чем когда-либо уязвима, после того, как увидела Галлифрей в огне.

Намного проще было бы убежать без оглядки, оставив Галлифрей и Мастера в глубине подсознания. Настолько глубоко, насколько можно представить. Словно старая перезаписанная несколько раз пленка, на которую наслоилось много других воспоминаний, да и та уже выцвела, и контуры размыты, что, кажется, восстановлению не подлежит, пусть даже ею занялся бы самый искусный мастер.

Доктор осела прямо на пол и уперлась ладонями в колени. Ее взгляд отчаянно цеплялся за детали — кнопки, временной ротор, колонна… что угодно, чтобы зафиксироваться на этом, сосредоточиться. Только не думать о том, что Мастер ненавидел людей именно потому, что Доктор любила их. Словно они забирали все внимание на себя, на свои проблемы и неприятности, которые случались на Земле. Что, по сути, Доктор променяла Его на Них. Пусть даже они перестали общаться так, как раньше, еще давным-давно на Галлифрее. Конечно, не это стало последней каплей в терпении Мастера. Но если пока она была на Галлифрее, у него была возможность, пусть и издалека, украдкой, наблюдать за ней, то после того, как она сбежала, все кардинально изменилось.

Доктор боялась брать на себя вину за Мастера, за его поступки. Наверно, именно поэтому она старалась по молодости и глупости отрезать его от себя, не понимая до конца, как сама нуждалась в заботе о Мастере и ответственности, которая за этой заботой лежит. Какой зависимой она была от других, пусть изначально и бежала к одиночеству. И даже когда она сбежала — на ней уже висела ответственность за Сьюзан.

По сути она почти никогда и не была одна. А если и была, то образовавшаяся в груди пустота начинала засасывать ее внутрь себя, и поэтому Доктор бежала. Бежала, как только могла. Прочь от пустоты, прочь от одиночества, прочь от самой себя.

У нее еще будет славное приключение. И не одно. Она вернется за друзьями, которые по первому зову взойдут на борт ТАРДИС. Только сначала она должна собрать себя заново. Повелители Времени были правы: привязываться к представителям других рас слишком больно. Но не менее больно оказалось привязаться к Мастеру. Пусть у нее и будут эти славные грядущие путешествия, в итоге всегда остается только она, Боль, ее древняя спутница. И Смерть, которая всегда преследовала по пятам, пока Время пыталось либо выиграть для нее возможность все исправить, либо сделать так, что под стать разорваться, пытаясь успеть в разных местах одновременно.

Тело будто одеревенело, конечности казались тяжелыми, точно она попала на планету со слишком большой силой тяжести, и гравитация не позволяет ей сдвинуться с места, пытаясь пригвоздить к земле, впечатать в себя, вдавить и поглотить. Но Доктора это не беспокоило, она уже рвалась что-то делать, как-то заглушить боль внутри себя, которая затопляла ее подобно долине, погребенной под толщей воды из-за разрушенной плотины…

«Мне нужно найти Мастера, где бы он ни был.» 

Это внезапное озарение было пугающим и одновременно самым правильным, какими бы последствиями оно не грозило.

***

Самым простым решением, как оказалось, было написать Мастеру в WhatsApp. Доктор была уверена, что это не сработает, потому что Мастер оказался непонятно где, скорее всего в другом измерении, и вряд ли оттуда можно позвонить. Но к своему величайшему удивлению О, которого она не стала переименовывать в Мастера из-за наивной сентиментальности, ответил ей. Она меланхолично пролистала переписку выше, видя фотографии, их старые голосовые сообщения и с колоссальным мужеством удержалась, чтобы не включить аудио от Мастера и не услышать его голос. Добрый, заботливый, понимающий. Неискренний.

В качестве ответа Мастер прислал ей картинку с зашифрованными в ней координатами. Это больно ужалило Доктора, будто пощечина, в очередной раз напомнив о притворстве, с которым тот изображал перед ней О.

ТАРДИС слегка тряхнуло, когда она приземлилась, и Доктор едва удержалась за консоль, чтобы не упасть на пол. Она взглянула на сканер, чтобы понять, куда попала. Доктор запоздало подумала, что это может быть очередной ловушкой, но разве Мастер не говорил ей в Париже, что не знает, как еще завладеть ее вниманием? Вот оно, внимание, она готова подарить ему его. Она даже пообещала, что не будет пытаться вытрясти из него правду. Только разговор. Без надежды. Без свидетелей. Без награды.

Координаты, которые ей дал Мастер, были смутно знакомыми, и прежде чем выйти за дверь, Доктор решила проверить сканер, чтобы оценить, безопасно ли покидать ТАРДИС. Но сканер был мертв, по нему шли помехи.

— О, да ладно тебе! — раздраженно произнесла Доктор, нахмурившись, и постучала ладонью по краю сканера, но по тому лишь сильнее пошла рябь помех. ТАРДИС издала печальный гул. — Хорошо-хорошо, я поняла: выйди наружу, и узнаешь.

— Отправила своих питомцев по домам? — ее встретил низкий, немного хриплый голос, с легкими, но колкими насмешливыми интонациями, как будто им давно не пользовались.

Придя немного в себя после первого шока, Доктор не поверила, широко распахнув глаза. Ее рот приоткрылся в изумлении. Она почти с трудом сглотнула слюну, даже дыхание причиняло физическую боль. Ее блестящий ум молчал, пока взгляд жадно и неверяще кусками выхватывал внешность Мастера: темные волосы, смуглая кожа, карие глаза, сливающиеся размытой границей со зрачком, легкая щетина, насмешливо изогнутые губы и жадный взгляд, словно Мастер готов броситься ей на шею или задушить.

— Мастер, — прохрипела Доктор дрогнувшим голосом. Она констатировала факт и одновременно задавала тысячи неразрешимых вопросов одним словом.

— Здравствуй, Доктор, — насмешливо произнес Мастер, лениво оглядывая взглядом австралийский буш, словно был тут впервые. Австралийская пустошь, так напоминавшая пустоши Галлифрея. Неподалеку среди низкорослых кустарников стояла ТАРДИС Мастера, принявшая вид хижины. Это казалось неправильным. Слишком свежи были воспоминания о том, как искренне она доверяла О. — Вижу, ты разгадала код.

— Почему?

Ни одна разумная мысль не шла ей на ум. Это было просто невозможно. Может, пока она перемещалась из Шеффилда на орбиту Солнца, кто-то сбил ТАРДИС, и сейчас она на самом деле находится в бессознательном состоянии, над ней ставят опыты, а все это происходит только внутри ее головы?

— Твое словоблудие меня расстраивает, Доктор, — усмехнулся в ответ Мастер. Он сделал притворный удрученный вздох, словно Доктор вытащила его из небытия, извлекла из Матрицы и засыпает вопросами, на которых не только нет ответов, но даже лень ворочать языком, чтобы сформулировать хоть одно связное предложение. — Кажется, мы немного разминулись во временных линиях? — с легкой грустью предположил Мастер, словно Доктор отказывалась понимать очевидные вещи.

Но, несмотря на показное равнодушие, она видела огонь в его глазах. Сколько он торчал здесь, увлекшись своей игрой в шпионов? Каждый раз он проворачивал сложную схему, проводил подготовку иногда годами, чтобы впечатлить ее. Столько энергии, такой блестящий ум и такое досадное применение способностей.

— Это все какая-то шутка, — высказала догадку Доктор и отступила на шаг назад ближе к ТАРДИС. — Ты специально хочешь вызвать у меня дежа вю.

Мастер с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Полагаю, ты уже знаешь про О? — Он закусил губу, с жадностью ожидая ее ответа. В этой инкарнации он был особенно ненасытен до эмоций, будь то гнев, негодование, триумф или разочарование.

— Знаю, — подтвердила Доктор, не собираясь говорить ему ни слова о его скором будущем. — Почему ты смог получить мое сообщение? Предполагается, что не должно возникнуть парадоксов со связью.

Мастер широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы, и рассмеялся:

— Я бы не стал полагаться на исправность этой жалкой теллурианской программки, моя дорогая.

Мастер сделал драматичную паузу, наблюдая за тем, как лицо Доктора искажается от болезненных воспоминаний из-за их переписки. Он не спешил приближаться к ней, хотя по его глазам она видела, как внимательно он изучал ее, прощупывал сознание, чтобы убедиться, чего ждать.

— Галлифрей, — резко произнесла она, сверля его взглядом в ответ, но не спешила закрывать сознание от липкого вмешательства. Ей с трудом пришлось себе напомнить, что она собиралась уделить ему свое внимание, и она не начнет снова бежать после того, как искала его. Пусть даже этот Мастер был на семьдесят семь лет моложе той версии, которую она желала увидеть. — Ты был там?

Доктор не спешила раскрывать все карты, ей нужно было знать границы дозволенного, как бы больно это не было.

— Зависит от того, о каком визите речь, — Мастер тут же преобразился, нахмурился, став холодным и колючим. Доктор ненавязчиво прикоснулась к его сознанию и поняла: он в недоумении. Он что-то подозревает, но его разум не охвачен той болью, которую она видела в глазах его голограммы.

Неужели в его реальности Галлифрей по-прежнему сияет и полон жизни? Не может быть, чтобы Мастер еще не превратил его в полыхающую планету. Не могла же она сама подать ему идею отправиться туда… Она обязана срочно сменить тему, увести его мысли в другую плоскость, дать ему то, чего он хочет, лишь бы не обнаружить потом, что слова Мастера «когда ты в последний раз была на Галлифрее?» исходили именно от нее.

— Как ты выбрался с мондасианского корабля? Мисси и Мастер улетели вместе на ТАРДИС? Эта ТАРДИС, — Доктор ткнула пальцем в хижину, — чья она? Ты украл ее?

Животрепещущая тема выживания всегда будоражила разум Мастера. Доктор надеялась, что сейчас он предсказуемо отреагирует. Разве можно упустить возможность похвастаться своей изворотливостью?

— Я предпочитаю не делиться секретами, дорогая, — лукаво ответил Мастер, подмигнув, и сделал несколько шагов в ее направлении. Его всегда тянет оказаться слишком близко.

— Твое раздвоившееся «я» решило оставить меня, Билл, Нардола и тех людей разбираться с киберлюдьми. Что, кстати, было твоей работой, — упрямо продолжала она гнуть свое, стараясь не думать о том, чтобы ударить его. Она не могла наказывать его за то, чего он еще не совершил. Но могла наказать за настоящего О. — Я хотела, чтобы ты стал лучше. И этого хотел ты. Я видела это собственными глазами, слышала твое раскаяние. «Я вижу лица тех, кого убила». Помнишь эти слова Мисси? Не говори мне, что все это было притворством… 

Доктор осеклась на полуслове. Притворство. О и Мастер. Какая тонкая игра, как легко он вжился в роль, как легко дурил ее, скрывая свою сущность, с какой ловкостью манипулировал, играя на чувствах. И делал это прежде, будучи Гарольдом Саксоном, профессором Яной, Портривом… Ладно, Портрива можно простить, она тогда только регенерировала и еще не до конца пришла в себя и вспомнила, кем является.

Неужели Мисси тоже играла с ней? Доктор отказывалась в это верить.

— Доктор, только не надо пытаться взывать к моей добродетели, состраданию и тому, что ты еще успела придумать на мой счет, — притворно вздохнул Мастер, закатив глаза и обнажая белки, что Доктору сделалось даже немного жутко. — А ты стала настойчивой, — Мастер выглядел польщенным и одновременно заинтересованным. — После всех сообщений и фотографий мне было очень любопытно увидеть тебя, наконец, вживую.

— Не меняй тему, — раздельно произнесла Доктор, принимая до крайности серьезный вид.

— Ты думаешь, что имеешь право распоряжаться мной? — ядовито прошептал Мастер, вкладывая в голос как можно больше горечи и отвращения. — Моим телом, судьбой и будущим?

— Чтобы ты опять начал завоевывать миры и убивать жителей планет? — тут же спросила Доктор, с готовностью переключившись на их обычную колючую манеру общения.

— Как приземленны по твоему мнению мои взгляды на тысячелетия существования. Я поражен, — с хищной улыбкой рассмеялся Мастер ей в ответ.

— Разве не это ты пытался мне доказать при каждой нашей встрече? Власть и уничтожение, — тут же выпалила Доктор, даже не пытаясь задумываться над тем, что она говорит, что своими словами сейчас может все усугубить и действительно остаться одной, навсегда, что больше они не будут встречаться с Мастером уже никогда, больше не будет их вечных битв. Что она ему, наконец, надоест окончательно. Нет, только не после авантюры с Бартоном и касаавинами.

— О, а ты мнишь себя лучше меня, умнее, так? — светски спросил Мастер, не сводя застывшего взгляда с ее лица.

— Я никогда не была умнее тебя. И никогда не стыдилась этого признавать. Ты намного талантливее и изобретательнее, — произнесла Доктор, не намереваясь в очередной раз перечить. — Ты — Мастер. И ты все делаешь мастерски.

— А ты всех, значит, исцеляешь от скуки… Доктор? — насмешливо протянул тот.

— Да. Почему бы и нет, — согласилась Доктор без раздумий. Их беседа начинала плавно перетекать из избитых пикировок и словесных стратегий в почти непринужденный разговор двух старых друзей, которым было что вспомнить. И это было так привычно и желанно, что Доктор хотела перестать осмысливать каждую сказанную реплику и просто пустить все на самотек. Расслабиться и окунуться в этот водоворот по самую макушку. 

— Тогда почему ты вечно выигрываешь у меня? — в глазах Мастера блеснул привычный стальной блеск.

— Я бы никогда не назвала это победой, — честно призналась Доктор, подступая к Мастеру короткими шагами. — Это скорее временное подавление хаоса, который ты создаешь. Ты мог бы направить свои умения в более мирное русло.

— На благо твоей любимой вселенной? — весело и зло усмехнулся Мастер. — За кого ты меня принимаешь, Доктор? За мальчика на побегушках, который таскается повсюду за тобой, чтобы сделать твою жизнь азартнее и интереснее?

— Ты всегда хочешь насладиться моей болью, это я понимаю. В этом ты неизменен с самого начала времен, — тихо произнесла Доктор, вкладывая в свои слова все терпение и желание понять, пытаясь самостоятельно подобрать ответ, потому что от Мастера его ждать было бесполезно.

— Как же ты все-таки слепа, не замечая очевидных вещей, — с тоской и легким раздражением отозвался Мастер.

— Так поведай мне о них. Расскажи, — в сердцах выпалила Доктор с каким-то отчаянием, сокращая пространство между ними до расстояния вытянутой руки. — Я пойму, обещаю. Возможно, даже постараюсь помочь.

— Доктор и ее непомерная жалость… — издевательски протянул Мастер. — На что я потратил столько времени? На слепого Доктора.

— Да что с тобой? Пора научиться взрослеть и вырастать из своих детских обид, — уже сердито выплюнула Доктор.

— Взрослеть, дорогая? О, как неосмотрительно с твоей стороны заявлять подобное, — Мастер уже откровенно хохотал. В этом смехе были отчаяние, боль и лютая ненависть, что Доктор едва не задохнулась, наблюдая за ним.

— И это говорит мне тот, кто месяцами, годами создает тщательную стратегию, чтобы потом в самый кульминационный момент сбросить маски и с триумфом заявить, что это было его рук дело, — терпеливо начала объяснять Доктор, набрав полные легкие воздуха, чтобы как-то сконцентрироваться.

— У меня свой стиль! — Мастер широко улыбнулся, превращаясь в мановение ока из мегаломаньяка в легкомысленного мальчишку, и подступил еще ближе, так что Доктор могла в подробностях разглядеть рисунок радужной оболочки его глаз.

Она могла бы всего лишь наклониться вперед и поцеловать, если бы не была до сих пор зла и обижена на него, могла бы влепить ему пощечину, если бы захотела. Но она никогда не любила решать вопросы силой.

— Возможно, я постоянно недооцениваю ситуацию, — ухмылка Мастера погасла.

— Похоже на то. Но пока есть ты – есть и я, — понимающе прошептала Доктор скорее самой себе, нежели чтобы ее услышал Мастер.

— Хм. Скорее «пока есть ты – есть я». Не думаю, что Вселенная без тебя, Тета, будет представлять для меня большую ценность.

Старое, почти забытое обращение царапнуло по воспоминаниям.

— У тебя всегда есть враги: далеки, сонтаранцы, а вот у меня без тебя не останется достойного оппонента, — не отводя взгляда от ее глаз, будто собирался загипнотизировать, проговорил Мастер. — Меня никто не остановит. Будет скучная и унылая жизнь галактического тирана, устраивающего жертвоприношения ради забавы.

— Это должно мне льстить? — спокойным и каким-то замороженным голосом произнесла Доктор, пытаясь осознать сказанное.

— Ты всегда льстишь сама себе и в дополнительном одобрении не нуждаешься, — в тон ей ответил Мастер. — Так что в кои-то веки это была правда.

— Я тронута, — признала Доктор, пытаясь прислушаться к себе и понять, что теперь слова Мастера меняют для нее.

— Неужели, после стольких лет я наконец-то нашел способ, как все же сделать тебе больно? — взволнованно прошептал Мастер, его взгляд стал потерянным, дыхание — поверхностным. Доктор ловила себя на мысли, что несмотря на его приступы ярости, эта инкарнация была слишком сентиментальна. Может, заточение Мисси в Хранилище все же пошло ему на пользу?..

— Ладно, если мы говорим в кои-то веки откровенно и без свидетелей, — с неизвестно откуда взявшимся вдохновением проговорила Доктор. — Каждый раз, видя тебя, в глубине души я начинаю волноваться и теряться, не зная, каких еще безумств ждать.

— Слишком глубоко, дорогая. Вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться гибелью не блещущих интеллектом двуногих, я отвлекаюсь на тебя, ищу твои истинные чувства, но твой разум закрыт от меня, — с легким укором ответил Мастер. — Может, надо было уничтожить землян в какие-нибудь благоприятные деньки? Например, на заре человечества. Глупые теллурианцы, обезьяны во всей красе. Еще такие примитивные и не эволюционировавшие.

— И вот мы снова движемся по кругу, — отведя взгляд, сварливо прокомментировала Доктор. Гипнотическая пелена, застилающая глаза, спала, вновь обнажая застаревшую рану.

— Думаешь, мне было легко все это время? В какой вселенной ты живешь, если думаешь, что я буду летать, как ты, на своей ТАРДИС и творить добро? — ядовито прошептал Мастер. — Ты и представить не можешь, через какой ад мне пришлось пройти. Когда Рассилон перекроил всю матрицу и вывернул наизнанку мою временную линию, я слышал эти чертовы барабаны в каждой жизни. Слышал их Кощеем, слышал в полуразложившемся теле, слышал на Войне Времени и в самом конце вселенной. Слышал, впервые занимаясь с тобой любовью, когда мы учились в Академии, — язвительность отступила, голос понизился до шепота. Доктор отчетливо видела, как увлажнились его глаза, но не решалась прерывать. — Слышал их, даже раз за разом меняя лицо внутри черной дыры. Каждую ночь и каждый день. Каждую секунду. Ритм биения сердец Повелителей Времени был вплетен в мою ДНК вместе со временем. Сейчас их больше нет, но я все еще помню четырехтактный ритм в каждой регенерации, все тысячи лет. Каждый раз, вспоминая их, мне хочется тебя убить. И в той же степени, как я виню себя, я виню и тебя, потому что ты стала тем катализатором, который запустил всю цепочку событий. 

— Мастер…

Сейчас Доктор не боялась показать свою слабость — Мастер и так уже видел их все, потому что тогда их бы снова что-то разделяло. Хотя между ними всегда лежала преграда, но нельзя было позволять вырастать новым.

— Прошу, скажи, что тебе наконец-то больше нечего сказать, — погасшим голосом прошептал Мастер. — Ничего, кроме моего имени.

Доктор растерялась.

— Кощей.

Мастер хрипло рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Иногда я мечтаю никогда не встречать тебя, Доктор. День, когда мы познакомились, был проклят.

— Иногда? — с надеждой спросила Доктор. 

— Иногда. Потому что все остальное время я пытаюсь представить свою жизнь без тебя. И у меня не получается. Претенциозная жизнь на Галлифрее, заседания Совета, контроль за невмешательством... Я пытаюсь. Я мог бы прожить свои жизни, все жизни. Двенадцать тысяч лет, Доктор. Двенадцать тысяч лет без тебя. Ты представляешь себе это?

— Но и мне сложно представить свою жизнь без тебя, — повторила она полузабытые слова, которые однажды уже говорила Мастеру.

— Но ты ее представляешь! — хмуро напомнил он. — И сбегаешь от меня. Сбегаешь каждый чертов раз!

— Прости, мне правда жаль, — не надеясь, что ее услышат, сказала Доктор.

— О-о-о, тебе не жаль. Тебе не жаль! — фыркнул Мастер. — И знаешь, почему? Потому что как только появится любой удобный случай — ты снова сбежишь. И из этой проклятой Австралии ты тоже сбежишь, когда наш душеспасительный разговор закончится, потому что иначе ты создашь парадокс и перепишешь мое будущее. И что я буду делать, Доктор, когда ты сбежишь? Что я буду делать?..

Это был уже недобрый знак, Доктор чувствовала неясную угрозу, исходящую от Мастера, точно окружавшая его гипотетическая ментальная аура потемнела. Ей не хотелось верить, но она уже догадывалась, что именно Мастер будет делать дальше. И самое страшное было в том, что она не могла этого остановить, иначе бы вмешалась в фиксированную цепочку событий. Ведь если бы не сгорел Галлифрей, не было бы и этого разговора.

— Ты всегда можешь пересмотреть свои взгляды, — со слабой надеждой проговорила Доктор, зная наперед, что Мастер откажется, но и промолчать она не могла, надеясь, что в будущем он вспомнит ее слова. — Помнишь, я предлагала тебе путешествовать вместе?

— Измениться? Измени меня сама, Доктор, ты уже как-то пыталась. Знаешь, чем это закончилось? Когда Мисси была так близка к цели, то получила мощный заряд лазерной отвертки в спину. Я убил себя, чтобы потом вернуться в мир живых и вновь тебя мучить. Это замкнутый круг, — весело проговорил Мастер, наблюдая за тем, как испуганно вытягивается лицо Доктора.

Доктор не могла в это поверить, но с каждым словом Мастера ей становилось все хуже. Она хотела, чтобы он, наконец, замолчал, потому что его жестокие слова разрывали сердца.

— Ты создала этого монстра, дорогая. Ты сделала меня таким. И теперь ты презираешь меня, говоришь о прощении после лжи, страха и тайн, — спокойным тоном объяснил Мастер, словно речь шла о самых очевидных вещах. — Тебе никогда не доставало чести говорить о том, что у тебя действительно на душе. И в глубине, на самом дне сознания ты понимаешь, что виновата передо мной. И потому прощаешь, чтобы искупить свою вину. Скажи мне, что я неправ.

— Ты прав, — с трудом произнесла Доктор, чувствуя в горле ком. — И ты победил. Но и я не знаю, как все изменить. 

Ей все больше казалось, что она совершила ошибку, найдя Мастера и придя на эту встречу. Она ожидала совершенно иного разговора, но вместо этого Мастер вынул ее душу, заставив вспомнить каждый раз, когда она несправедливо относилась к нему, когда затыкала уши, не желая слышать и понимать его, думая, что если закрыть глаза, то ничего не будет. Но в это время проблема начинала принимать космические масштабы.

— Лучше бы ты тогда не спасала меня, — безжизненно проговорил Мастер.

— Я…

— Лучше бы ты дала тогда Торвику утопить меня. И все бы закончилось. Не было бы тебя, не было бы никаких чемпионов Смерти, не было бы Рассилона и проклятых барабанов. Тебе не пришлось бы бежать от меня, потому что бежать было бы не от кого.

Вероятно, это была самая страшная ее ложь по отношению к Мастеру. Защитить Кощея от задиравшего его Торвика, взяв камень, когда тот стал топить его в реке Лета… и, испугавшись крови на своих руках, согласиться на сделку со Смертью переписать их воспоминания.

_«Возьми его»._

Обречь Кощея мучиться чувством вины, что кровь Торвика была на его руках.

И Кощей не справился с этим, не справился с собой. Кровь порождает кровь. Вместо того, чтобы испугаться, простить себя и отпустить, он сделал это частью себя.

— Мне жаль, Кощей. Мне правда очень жаль.

Наконец-то Мастер услышал, увидев слезы на ее глазах.

Приблизившись вплотную, он положил прохладную ладонь на ее щеку и прижался губами к виску.

— Я знаю, дорогая. Но ни ты, ни я уже ничего не можем исправить, — севшим голосом шепнул он ей на ухо.

Доктор чувствовала тепло его тела, запах кожи, совсем не такой, как у людей. Ей так хотелось закрыть глаза и простоять с ним вот так еще немного, просто расслабиться, забыть обо всем, не ощущать его враждебность. На один краткий миг.

«Время пришло, — она отчетливо услышала голос в своих мыслях. Прикосновение его разума было мягким и легким. — Тебе пора, дорогая, иначе мы наговорим такого, что точно создадим парадокс, и вся вселенная будет за это расплачиваться».

«Ты прощаешь меня?» — без надежды спросила она.

«Сначала я должен попытаться простить себя. Теперь ты понимаешь, что мне придется прыгнуть выше головы, чтобы этот разговор состоялся и ты сама добровольно пришла ко мне?»

О, она прекрасно это понимала.

«Возвращайся в ТАРДИС, Доктор, и убегай. Но помни, что как бы быстро ты не бежала, я всегда буду бежать рядом».


End file.
